The Girl With The Emerald Eyes
by BornToBeTheOtherWoman
Summary: She had been many things in her lifetime. A Gryffindor, a friend, a lover, a Mauradette, a wife and a mother. A woman who changed the world. A woman who, inside, was still the girl with the Emerald Eyes. [AU]
1. Of How Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Title:** The Girl With The Emerald Eyes

**Author:** BornToBeTheOtherWoman

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, my name would be J.K Rowling and I would have written a whole series based on the Marauders. Seeing as none of those things have happened, I believe that it is safe to say that I do not own Harry Potter. I know, it's a shame. I also do not own the Taylor Swift lyrics!

**Summary:** She had been many things in her lifetime. A Gryffindor, a friend, a lover, a Mauradette, a wife and a mother. A woman who changed the world. A woman who, inside, was still the girl with the Emerald Eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Howdy, everyone! This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, and though I am writing my own trilogy, I figured I'd pull myself away from my novel and try to write some Jily! There might be some resemblances to a few other fics, but that is merely because I enjoyed them and some details stuck with me. Also, you can see the full cover for the fic on my profile! Keep it in mind that this is an AU fic, that follows Lily's life from her 7th year as a Hogwarts student and I plan of ending it after Voldemort's death. In this fic, Lily and James did not die, but I promise to give you a fully detailed explanation to why they are still alive!

Now onto the story!

* * *

**Part One**

"**Long Live"**

_And the cynics were outraged,_

_Screaming "this is absurd",_

_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Of How Curiosity Killed The Cat"_

Lily Evans did not know who the Head Boy was.

All through the Summer, the red-head had sat in her room, waiting for September 1st to come with a sad smile on her lips; the smile of someone who had nothing else to do but long to go back to her real home – Hogwarts. She had spent months trapped in her house, listening to her older sister nagging her mother with wedding details – expecting the older woman to take care of everything while Petunia simply went out with her husband-to-be everyday.

Lily had watched her ill mother try her best to make the older girl happy, and yet, nothing was ever good enough. Nothing made Petunia happy and Lily was positive that if September wasn't so close, she would have hexed her sister all the way to Hell, which was were the blonde devil belonged. Mind you, Petunia wanted her wedding to be perfect because she would be vowing before God – Petunia Evans was a nice Christian girl. Lily had always thought that there should be a special place in Hell for Christians like her sister.

Still, her Summer had not been too bad. Not at all, you see, Lily Evans was now Head Girl of Hogwarts, and she honestly could not have been prouder of herself. She was a good student and a good person – she studied, she stayed out of trouble and she was not like those Ravenclaw's who spent their night locked in broom closets doing Merlin knows what with their… boyfriends? Lovers? Fuck buddies? Whatever they wished to call it really. No, Lily Evans was not one of those girls.

In Lily's two years as a prefect, she had broken many fights apart and she knew that her beloved school was a better place because of her. She did not really care about how everyone whispered behind her back; she knew that even though she had caused Gryffindor to lose the House Cup yet again (she had to take points due to the "Marauders"), she was doing her job properly and she couldn't be accused of favouring her own House.

Those were the thoughts swimming around in her head as Petunia drove the car that belonged to their late father to King's Cross Station. She was going back to Hogwarts, going back home. Going back to where she felt safe. And she felt a pain in her chest as she realized that she was not sorry for leaving her mother home with her horrible sister; all Lily wanted to do was get away – away from her sister, away from a house that smelled like her father, away from a muggle life… away from her dying mother. All Lily wanted was to go back to a world of Magic.

The red-head and the blonde did not exchange words as Lily pulled her trunk out of the car and made her way to Platform 9 ¾ , quickly walking through the wall and smiling as she saw the Hogwart's Express looking the same way as she had left it. She was absorbed in her own happiness as someone hugged her from behind, and while most girls would have yelled or jumped away from the grasp, the red-head just grinned. "Why, hello there, Miss McKinnon."

The person hugged Lily tighter before letting go, and the latter quickly turned around to wrap her arms around her best friend. Marlene McKinnon, Marley to her closest friends, was also a Seventh Year Gryffindor, and one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts. Marlene's was… well, THE Marlene McKinnon; the girl who slept more night in the boys' dormitories than in her own; the one who snuck out to the Forbidden Forest after-hours to do things that were out of this world.

And, even though Lily loved to respect the rules, she loved Marlene too much to give her detention. With her big blue eyes and blonde hair, Marley could always bring a smile to Lily's face, and no matter how hard the red-head tried to change her friend's ways, she had been unsuccessful. Marlene was a force of nature.

"Hi there, Miss Evans. Looking as pretty as usual. Now, did you by any chance take my advice and shagged someone senseless this Summer? I hope you did. Merlin, tell me you did." Marley said as she pulled away from the hug; a sparkle in her eye and could only mean one thing – trouble. And by Merlin, Lily knew that look too goddamn well to ignore it.

"No, I didn't. Sorry Marley, not all of us were born with a sex-drive like yours. I might just become a nun after I graduate; I think it would be quite pleasant." Lily shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips as she saw someone running towards them. A girl with long curly black hair bumped against both of them; hugging them tightly for a few seconds before pulling away – a wide smile on her face.

Mary MacDonald was also a force of nature, though she was nothing like Marlene or Lily. Nope, Mary was the fun one. Being a halfblood with, the brunette had seen the best of both the Muggle and the Wizarding world and that had made her conserve her child-like innocence and naïve mind – a girl who had been pampered by her parents and had grown up without a care in the world. All Mary cared about was having a good time.

They were a peculiar little group, Lily had to admit that, but they worked. Marlene was the dirty one who was far too honest for her own good. Mary was the kind one who care too deeply for other people's feelings. And Lily, dear sweet Lily, was the voice of reason – the one who had to keep her best friends in line. She was more than that, though, even if she did not realize it. Lily Evans was intelligent, witty and naïve when it came to boys; a cute little virgin as Marley usually called her. But, and keep this in mind as you read on, Lily had a temper. A temper as fiery as her hair. A temper that people usually feared. And Lily's first day of school on her 7th year was marked by just that – her temper. But more on that later.

The three girls talked for a while about their Summer, the new year of school and, as usual, Marley's sexual conquests.

"Oh, come on, you wish you had shagged him too, Mary, don't give me that look! I quite enjoyed it. The boy can go on for hours and Merlin help me, those fingers!" The blonde exclaimed as she found her friends a compartment in the Express. Mary, however, kept her mouth shut as she sat down, shooting Marley a look as she sat down. Lily was there, was she not? Maybe Marlene could brag about shagging the bloke after the red-head got the news.

But Marlene was not one to take a hint. "You're just jealous that I shagged the Head Boy!"

This time, Lily was the one to look at Marley with wide eyes, jumping from her seat as a smile lit up her freckle-filled face. She was finally going to know who the Head Boy was! After a month's wait. "Well! Who is it then? Is it Remus?"

"Oh, Merlin no! James Potter, m'dear." Marley replied before she was kicked by Mary. The brunette just covered her hands with her eyes and mumbled softly as she waited for it to come. Because, to be honest, she was sure that Lily would explode. "She's Head Girl."

"Oh."

Lily could feel her face turn dark red and she could feel her heart beating faster, not from love, but from hatred. No. Nope. Not a chance. He couldn't possibly be Head Boy – Dumbledore had finally lost it! Potter was going to ruin her chance of leaving her mark in Hogwarts history. He was going to be the worst Head Boy ever! And there had been over 1000 Head Boys already. No. No. No. No.

Oh, for fuck's sake no.

Lily Evans had a temper, and it became quite evident as she stormed out of the compartment; her wand already in her hand.

"You just can't keep you mouth shut, can you, Marlene?"

"Just shut up and help me stop her before she curses his cock off, Mary."

And, with that, the compartment was left empty.


	2. Of How James Potter Fell In Love Again

**Author's Note: **Why, hello there again! You may have noticed that I changed the chapters up a bit, but that was just because I figured that it would be much more interesting if the second chapter was actually the first and there was no Prologue. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this fic, for I am having a wonderful time writing it!

* * *

**Previously on The Girl With the Emerald Eyes:**

_Lily Evans had a temper, and it became quite evident as she stormed out of the compartment; her wand already in her hand._

_"You just can't keep you mouth shut, can you, Marlene?"_

_"Just shut up and help me stop her before she curses his cock off, Mary."_

_And, with that, the compartment was left empty._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_Of How James Potter Fell In Love All Over Again"_

James Potter didn't know who the Head Girl was, but he had his guesses.

For the first time in his life, James' summer had not been filled with pointless (and extremely dangerous) pranks or with crazy nights with his best friend. James' summer had been sad and lonely – three months of pain and hopelessness; of not knowing whether he would make it through the day.

You see, on June 24th 1977, James' mother had passed away from an unknown illness at the age of 65. Holly Potter was a stubborn woman, and though she had felt ill since the beginning of May, the older witch had not gone to St. Mungo's for she wanted to be there when both her biological and her "adoptive" son, Sirius Black, came home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was Holly's stubborn ways that killed her in fact, because the Healers had told Kenneth Potter, James' father, that if she had gone to see them earlier, they could have prevented her death – or at least have given her a few more months.

Even though James had not been responsible for his mother's death, he felt as if it had been his fault – his mother had wanted to see him and, because of that, she was dead. He would never walk to the kitchen and see her trying to cook the "muggle-way". He would never hear her yelling at him to put on his glasses again, nor would he be embarrassed when she asked him about his sexual conquests. James' mother – his beautiful, witty and caring mother was gone, and she would never return. And knowing that was killing James.

He had thought about quitting school to stay home with his father, for at the age of 73, Kenneth Potter's health was not as great as it once had been, and without Holly to take care of him, James was afraid that something could go wrong. But, when his Hogwarts letter came and told him that he had been named Head Boy even without having been a prefect, James knew that he had to go back. Holly would have wanted him to be Head Boy, and the black-haired boy knew that he could not let his mother down – he had to stay strong. For her.

Instead of quitting, James drowned his sorrows in alcohol and women; having slept with different girls every week and never speaking to them again. James was not a womanizer, but he needed something to take his mind off of his mother's death and, more than anything, to end his love for Lily Evans, the fiery red-head that James had longed for, for so many years.

And, when September 1st came, he was proud to say that he no longer loved Lily. No, he was over her and he would not get hurt again.

As he walked into a compartment in the Hogwarts Express next to his three best friends, James was sure that he would be fine. He had Wormtail, Moony and Padfoot with him, afterall, and there was nothing that the Marauders could not overcome or get out of (except detention by one Minnie McGonagall). They had been happily chatting for the past hour and soon enough, sex became the topic.

"Who was that girl you shagged, Prongs? Melanie? Morgan?" Sirius Black asked, his dark long hair falling over his eyes, which he pushed away with a tilt of his head.

Sirius had been born into the extremely respectable Black family, but he was different from the rest of them and, the older he got, the less afraid he was to show it. He disagreed with his family's belief in blood purity, believing that muggle-borns had as much of a right as anyone else in the world. He was a mischievous youngster who was frequently in trouble with his parents for saying inappropriate things, and it was probably those characteristics that had made James and Sirius get along so beautifully.

James rolled his eyes at his best friend as he sat down, shrugging and leaning his head back. "There /was/ a Melanie, but I think you mean Marlene? You know… blonde, tall, legs that go on for hours… perfect tits?"

James' reply caused a brown haired young man (who looked awfully tired) to look up from his book and, James noticed, he looked as if he wanted to hit them both with it. Hard. "Can you two grow up and treat women with respect? 'Ts not like Lily will fall hopelessly in love with you if she knows you're talking about her best friend like that."

"I'm over her, Moony. Marlene's tits are much better than Evans', so I decided to move on."

Moony was the nickname for Remus Lupin, one of the Gryffindor prefects and 1/4 of the Marauders.

After they were sorted into Gryffindor, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had grown quite close and soon enough, they nicknamed themselves 'The Marauders', and they were inseparable - the fantastic, charismatic four Gryffindors who were always in trouble. Not everything was great, though, and after a while, Remus had to tell his friends about his Lycanthropy – an illness that he had obtained during his childhood after being bitten by a werewolf. To his surprise, the Marauders took the news quite smoothly and, during the following years, they practiced to become Animagi, which they all perfected during their fifth year. Remus was, unlike James and Sirius, a kind, studious young man and though he adored his friends, he often found it difficult to stay in the same room as them without hitting them.

"What did you say… erm… 'bout her tits? How did they look? Were they smooth? Did they smell good?" This time, it was not Sirius, James or Remus (who had gone back to reading his book) who spoke – it was a chubby blonde haired man who looked as if he was scared of something. He was also sweating a lot.

Peter was an only child and he never had a relationship with his father who'd left him and his mother when Peter was a young age. The young man's mother did the best job of looking after her son, although they didn't have much money they had what was necessary and that was always enough for them. Peter would use the hand-me-down clothes that his family passed down to him.

Growing up, Peter was a shy child who didn't make friends easily. His aunt, Enid, always used to make rude comments about how awkward her nephew was and how he'd never have any friends who weren't insane or invisible. This was why he had been so extremely surprised when three of the most popular boys at Hogwarts had become his friends – being a part of the Marauders was one of Peter's greatest accomplishments, and even if he could not get any girlfriends, he was more than happy to listen to Sirius and James talk about theirs.

"Oh, God, Wormtail! You can't just ask the bloke if some girl's tits smelled good!" Sirius teased, a smirk on his lips as he saw Peter close his mouth and sigh.

James did not say anything. Instead, he looked out the window and wondered when they would leave; his heart beating faster and faster by the minute – a wave of excitement washing over him.

In the same train, someone else's heart was beating fast, but not exactly from excitement. No, Lily Evans was pissed off. She was sad and upset and, in all honesty, a bit confused – but most of all, she was royally pissed off at James Potter for once again ruining her school year before it had even begun. She knew exactly were to find him – the stupid Marauders always sat in the same compartment, and she was going to kill him when she saw him. Literally kill him. Slowly. And painfully.

A blonde and a brunette ran after her, yelling her name as they tried to reach their red-headed friend, a look of pure panic on their faces as they had never seen Lily look so angry.

Unfortunately, they had not been able to stop her from barging into the Marauders' compartment – her wand raised and her face as red as a tomato.

The boys stopped talking as the red-head came in, and James' heart skipped a beat. Or two. Possibly three, in fact, as he saw Lily's face lit up with a passion that he had never seen before. Next to him, Remus jumped up and tried to make his way towards Evans – his book forgotten on the floor as he advanced with his hands in the air.

"Lily, come on. It's not his fault – you know it's not his fault." The brown-haired boy said, looking at his friends for some support. Instead, he saw Sirius smirking again and Peter curling up in his seat. James, however, was just looking at Lily like a bloody idiot.

The red-head was about to say something as her best friends ran into the compartment – grabbing her arms and trying to pull her back. It was Sirius who spoke, and perhaps if it hadn't, Lily's life had gone a completely different way – maybe she would have married a muggle and lived a safe life. But Sirius did speak, and a few years later, both James and Lily thanked him for that… But that's a whole different story.

"Oh! I know who you meant, Prongs! Is that the blonde with the nice tits?" He nodded towards Marlene, eyeing her up and down. He was certainly not expecting what came next, and nor did the others.

A yell was heard and, within seconds, Sirius' eyes were swollen shut and looking quite infected – the result of a Conjunctivitis Curse cast by Lily Evans. Before he could even try to point his wand at her, Lily had already cast the Petrifying curse and Sirius' whole body stopped moving. Then, all Hell broke loose. Remus tried to stop Lily, but he was cursed by the red-head as well and even Peter, who had only been trying to run out of the compartment, did not escape Lily's wrath. They were not too badly hurt, no, but both Marlene and Mary had a feeling that James would be, if Lily was not stopped.

She had her wand pointed directly at James' head when the compartment door flew open again and she dropped her wand – Horace Slughorn, their Potions Professor – looking at the scene with wide eyes. While the three girls tried to explain what had happened and excuse themselves to the older man, James Potter just sat there; his mouth open and his eyes focused on Evans.

That was the day that James Potter fell in love all over again.

* * *

**Next time on The Girl With the Emerald Eyes:**

"_This is all your fault."_

"_No, it's not!"_

"_Yes, it is, Potter! It's your fault I'm getting my first detention!"_

"_What did I do? You're the one who cursed three people!"_

"_You became Head Boy. That's what you did."_

"_Well, fuck you too, then."_

"_Prat."_

"_Bitch."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this chapter! I know that Lily is usually portrayed as a very calm young woman, but I wanted to give her a fiery temper to mix things up a bit. Fear not, though, it was a one time thing, and from now on, she will try her best to keep it together.

Please read and review below!


	3. Of Pots and Kettles

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, do you think I'd be writing a fic if I were J.K Rowling, the owner of the wonderful HP world? The answer is no. I'd be writing a book. Therefore, I do not own HP and the canon character featured, though I do own the OCs and the personalities for some of the canon characters (like Marley and Mary).

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello, hello! God, you guys have no idea how much fun I'm having while I write this! You see, I've read quite a lot of wonderful Jily fanfics, but none of them were just right, you know? And I have

so many ideas for them and for the other characters! God, I'm excited.

Anywho, this part next is **ACTUALLY RELEVANT, SO PLEASE READ**: this is going to be a rather long fanfic, for I truly want to take you through the story of James and Lily without making it look too cold and rushed – though yes, there shall be a few timeskips. Also, I plan on actually **EXPLAINING** why Peter betrayed his friends (yes, it had something to do with a girl. So sue me!).

* * *

**Previously on The Girl With the Emerald Eyes:**

_She had her wand pointed directly at James' head when the compartment door flew open again and she dropped her wand – Horace Slughorn, their Potions Professor was looking at the scene with wide eyes. While the three girls tried to explain what had happened and excuse themselves to the older man, James Potter just sat there; his mouth open and his eyes focused on Evans._

_That was the day that James Potter fell in love all over again._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"_Of Pots and Kettles"_

You might think that this is a simple tale of how the guy convinced the girl to love him back, but I can assure you, it is not. This is a tale of how two people grew up and realized that their flaws were nothing compared to their virtues – of how love is knowing when to say you're sorry, and doing it often. A tale of tragedy, indeed, but also of people who loved each other until they drew their final breaths; after taking about seven years to fall into each others' arms. But, unfortunately for you and I, they were still pretty far away from the whole 'falling into each others' arms' part when they were brought back to their beloved school for their seventh and final year.

The black haired boy and the red-headed girl sat in the Headmaster's office, merely an hour after arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and though they both knew that they were in trouble, the thoughts running through their minds were not ones of concern.

On the right, you had James Kenneth Potter; Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, womanizer, second-best in his class and the cause of about 99% of all trouble and pranks at Hogwarts. James was hopelessly in love with the girl sitting next to him. It was not like he thought she loved him back – he knew she didn't, but by Merlin, was she beautiful. They had sat side by side for almost 30 minutes and he just could take his eyes off her, taking in every detail of her appearance and noticing every change that had occurred on her face during the summer. Her silky dark red hair was finally curly again (after having been straight since their second year when one of James' jinxes had gone a tad bit wrong), her eyes was still as green as ever – looking like two large emeralds that lit up her face and showed her every emotion to the outside world. Her lips seemed different, sexier, as if they had filled up a bit during the summer, leaving her with an ever-so-soft perpetual pout.

But the thing that impressed James the most was, not the various details of her pale face, but the whole picture, so to say. Over the past few weeks, Lily's face had grown more beautiful and if James did not know that she wanted to kill him, he would have gladly asked her out again. He decided that he would be better off if he kept quiet.

On the left, you had Lily Sophia Evans; Head Girl, book-worm, lover of rules, best in her class and the reason why 99% of the time, the trouble that James Potter caused did not severely harm anyone. Unlike James, Lily was not in love with the boy sitting next to her. In fact, she really did loathe him at the time – with his stupid black hair that looked as if he had just gotten off of his goddamned broom and his stupid eyes hazel eyes that looked so stupidly stupid (and sexy) in his angular face. Even though Lily wanted nothing but to torture the Quidditch Captain, the red-head couldn't help it but to notice that he looked much different than he did the previous year; his back was wider, his voice (though she had only heard it twice this school year) was deeper and huskier and his muscles were more defined. Sometimes, if she forgot about who was the owner of that body, Lily could see why women would find him attractive – James Potter was absolutely gorgeous, a gift from God really, though she would appreciate it if he didn't act like he knew that 24/7.

"This is all your fault."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is, Potter! It's your fault I'm getting my first detention!"

"What did I do? You're the one who cursed three people!"

"You became Head Boy. That's what you did."

"Well, fuck you too, then."

"Prat."

"Bitch."

"Manwhore."

"Virgin."

Lily gasped at his final comeback, her eyes wide open and her hands threatening to lift themselves from her lap and strangle him. So what if Lily was a virgin? What was the bloody problem?! She wouldn't go and shag someone just for the fun of it – she respected herself too much for that. When she found someone that she actually cared about and loved then yes, she would have sex. Until then, she had absolutely no problem with staying a virgin, and no one, especially James Potter, had a right to judge her for something that had to do with her, and her alone!

She was about to speak when the door behind them opened and a tall, elderly man with half moon spectacles on his face and an amused look came in. Lily knew better than to shout a torrent of abuse at the boy sitting next to her with the Headmaster in the room, so she just stayed quiet and started tugging on the skin around her nails.

Professor Dumbledore sat down on the chair behind his desk and, for a few minutes, he stayed quiet as he watched the Head Boy and Girl wait for his lecture; Lily's face filled with shame and James' filled with a dreamy look that Dumbledore had to assume came from sitting so close to the red-head.

"Miss Evans, may I ask you why you decided to curse Mr. Potter's friends?" Lily held her breath as the elderly man spoke, but she soon began breathing again as she noticed his eyes – they were not cold or upset, they were sparkling with something that Lily couldn't really put her finger on.

"I… I was just upset at Potter, Professor, and the boys got in the way. I was so angry that… well…" The red-head just sighed and bit down on her bottom lip, not knowing how to explain herself without bursting into tears or killing James.

"Well," Dumbledore mumbled, waving his hand gently in the air. "You two must get along. I chose you both for good reasons, and if you gave each other a chance, you could be wonderful Heads. I have yet to regret any of my choices when it comes to Prefects and Heads since I became Headmaster, and I'm sure that you two will not let me down. Give yourselves some credit, for you both deserve it. Now, onto the sleeping arrangements…"

As the Headmaster went on about the small quarters that the Heads would share – a two bedroom flat with a shared common room and bathroom, the hearts of two people in the room started beating faster. And while James Potter felt like jumping up and down, Lily Evans felt like throwing up.

* * *

Lily stepped into her new home and froze as she looked at the Common Room. It shared some similarities with the Gryffindor Common room, and their House's colours were present, but it looked more like the living room of a home than a common room for two students. It was huge, and one of the walls was covered with shelves and books - something which Lily loved. There was a large fireplace in the middle of the room and two armchairs facing it, and on the left corner of the room sat a beautiful black piano - which Lily knew wasn't for her, seeing as she could only play the simplest songs known to mankind. It was probably for Potter, and Lily was surprised that he knew how to play something as delicate and wonderful as a piano.

The red-head walked up the stairs and opened the door on the right; a gasp escaped her lips. It was the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. The walls were painted with a light-golden colour, and the king-size bed had white and red sheets with hints of golden here and there. There was a large window on the left of the room and a fireplace as well. A wonderful wooden desk sat on the right of the room, next to a large wardrobe.

As Lily set her trunk on the bed and started unpacking, she realized that her copy of "Hogwarts: A History" was gone and she frowned. People had a terrible habit of borrowing her books without asking, but since they always returned them, Lily ignored it.

She really shouldn't have, because maybe if she had gone looking for her book, the events that took place two weeks later would have been prevented.

The girl was half-way through unpacking when she heard noise coming from downstairs and took a deep breath - walking down the stairs to face her new "flat-mate". She would have to face Potter again; the arrogant, judgemental, stupid prat.

She wondered why he bothered her so much; she could just ignore him and move on, right? No, she really couldn't, for something about those eyes and that hair just drove her insane and made her want to just kill him. The way he spoke to her was so absolutely infuriating – the hidden amusement she could hear as his stupid words left his stupid mouth.

Lily stopped as she was about to reach the last step of the stairs, realizing something that made her feel not only guilty, but like a bitch too. James' mother had died. She remembered Marley telling her that a few weeks ago and now she was beginning to see how harsh she had been on the bloke, when he had done nothing to deserve it. As she took a deep breath, Lily realized how big of a hypocrite she had been towards the Quidditch Captain – she called him names and kept her distance when, in all reality, she did not truly know him. And right now, she felt such compassion for James that she mumbled; lifting a hand and rubbing her forehead slowly. "I'm the pot, he's the kettle, I'm calling him black and this needs to stop before we kill each other."

"Evans? Is that you?" Lily heard James' voice call out to her from the common room and sighed as she quickly made her way towards him, her heart beating faster as she decided something in her mind: she was going to stop judging Potter for his past actions and start to get to know him.

And that was when Lily Sophia Evans decided to give James Kenneth Potter his first second chance.

Because believe me, the trouble didn't stop there.

* * *

**Next time on The Girl With The Emerald Eyes:**

_She hurried back to the Head dorm; tears falling down her cheeks as she mentally cursed herself for even bothering to say a word to him. Why did she go and get hurt again, when there was nothing else she could do?_

_Lily walked through the portrait hole and a piercing scream was heard. _

_Nope. She hadn't just seen that. Nope, no, not a chance. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oooooh, that was a long chapter for me! I'm proud of myself!

I wanted to apologize for the lack of dialogue and the disappearance of the Marauders and Lily's friends, but I figured that this chapter was too important to be left out. I promise that you will see lots of conversations and new characters on the next chapter!

Thank you for reading and please review! Reviews are yummy.


	4. Of Violent Delights and Violent Ends

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.

**Author's Note:** Hi there, again! Though I've only gotten one review, I'm trying to keep it together and just keep writing. Thanks so much to those who favourite this fanfic, I'm honestly very grateful for that. Now, this chapter will be filled with new characters and funny things, but there will be a very… grotesque scene at the end, so please, **IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH DESCRIPTIONS OF A VIOLENT MURDER, DO NOT READ THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**. **ALSO, THERE IS A RAPE SCENE IN THE BEGINNING THAT, THOUGH IT IS NOT VERY DETAILED, MIGHT SHOCK A FEW. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I USE CAPS LOCK.**

Moving on, I do hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Previously on The Girl With The Emerald Eyes:**

_"Evans? Is that you?" Lily heard James' voice call out to her from the common room and sighed as she quickly made her way towards him, her heart beating faster as she decided something in her mind: she was going to stop judging Potter for his past actions and start to get to know him._

_And that was when Lily Sophia Evans decided to give James Kenneth Potter his first second chance._

_Because believe me, the trouble didn't stop there._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"_Of Violent Delights and Violent Ends"_

Melanie Hoops was going to give the Gryffindor Head Girl her copy of Hogwarts: A History back. The young Ravenclaw student had borrowed it weeks prior, and after finishing the book, she decided that it was time to return it to its owner – she was not one to keep things that did not belong to her.

Born into a respectable family in the Wizarding World, the pureblood witch was as fresh as a flower and just as beautiful; with her long brown hair and deep blue eyes; she was the dream of about 80% of the male community at Hogwarts. She was not, however, one to date. Melanie preferred to stay alone, it was much more peaceful, and the only time she had laid with someone had been the summer before her final year at Hogwarts. James Potter had taken her virginity, and though Melanie had no regrets, she often wished she had given herself to someone who she actually cared about. And yet, she couldn't take that night out of her mind.

She walked through the Gryffindor Portrait, using the password that a friend had given her, and she was so distracted by her own mind that, as she reached the Head Dorm Portrait, she did not hear someone creeping up behind her. Her attacked grabbed her from behind and, before she could scream, she was silenced by a spell – the pain that followed being far too great for her to handle.

She begged the person to stop, feeling a knife cutting her open from behind before she was thrown on the floor. Too weak to move, Melanie just laid there with her eyes closed as her attacker undressed her violently and took her; raping her while she felt herself bleed out. After he was done, Melanie's attacker left, but not before carving the words over her breasts with the knife.

The girl waited for death to come; begging God to put her out of her misery as she felt her body grow weaker and weaker.

And, after a few minutes that felt like centuries, the beautiful brunette stopped breathing; her heart slowly giving in. Her last thought was the words that she now had written into her pale skin, wondering why someone would do such a cruel thing.

Her final thought was '_**Blood Traitor**_'.

Exactly two weeks after being back at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin was having an amazing day. He felt less tired, like someone had injected some adrenaline into his body, and as he walked into the Great Hall for lunch, he wondered if that feeling would last.

The last full moon had taken place exactly three days prior, and while he was usually exhausted, he felt different today. As the brown-haired boy sat down next to his friends, his eyes met with ones belonging to a girl that sat on the Slytherin table; her curly hair falling down her back and her trademark red lipstick making her full lips very, very kissable.

After seven years of friendship, Remus had only kept one secret from his fellow Marauders, and that secret was Savannah Holiday – the girl that kept staring at him with a sad look in her beautiful dark-green eyes. They had been in a secret relationship all through their sixth year at Hogwarts, but after she had told him her plans for the future, Remus could not simply stay with her.

Savannah Holiday was going to be a Death Eater; just like her parents, just like her best friend, Sandra Gold.

He had loved her deeply, but the feeling of disgust that he felt when he thought about his dark angel, as he used to call her, killing people just because of their origins – just because she found their blood not _**pure**_ enough, was too much for the young werewolf to handle.

They had said their goodbyes at the end of their sixth year and, until that moment; Savannah had not done anything to contact him. But there was something in her eyes… something other than longing for him to be with her – something that seemed to truly scare her.

It was none of his business, so Remus turned his attention back to his friends. A few hours later, he wished he hadn't.

Lily Evans sat next to her friends – two brunettes and a voluptuous blonde with breasts that women would die for. Marlene McKinnon was definitely wonderful to look at, but the other girls were not bad either; they just possessed different types of beauty that Remus tried to identify as Sirius excitedly told him about the girl he had shagged a few hours before.

Alice Hensley, with her short dark hair and pale skin, looked like a china doll – so fragile and innocent that it made him afraid to even talk to her in fear that she would just break. Alice was not weak, though, and her looks were quite deceiving, seeing as the girl was as strong-minded as stubborn as they came.

Mary MacDonald, on the other hand, was innocent in a rather opposite way. She was so full of life and laughed that Remus often found himself staring at her – the girl was a force of nature and no one could resist her. With her dark curly hair (so different from Savannah's, which was always perfectly combed) that seemed to have a mind of its own and her light brown eyes, the girl was the fantasy of many men at Hogwarts.

Marlene McKinnon was… well, one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts. Her body could easily be to Aphrodite's, and so could her pale face that seemed like it had been drawn on. She was, as well, a force of nature, and she was as loyal and compassionate as she was seductive – something that reminded him of Sirius.

And then, there was Lily Evans. With her dark red hair curling softly and her eyes that looked like two sparkling emeralds on her face; contrasting with her pale skin, Lily was the owner of a fiery type of beauty – one that consumed those who looked at her, and yet, she was so naïve and innocent; a flower waiting to blossom.

The Gryffindor was brought had to reality as Sirius Black smacked him across the face with a large piece of meat, his cheek throbbing as he turned his face to look at his friend. "What was that for, you bloody idiot?!"

Sirius, on the other hand, just shrugged and nudged James Potter – a smirk filled with mischief on both their faces. Remus knew what that smirk meant, so he just sighed and stopped looking at the girls; focusing fully on his friends while Peter ate happily across the table from them. "Awh, Moony, no name calling! Prongs and I were just worried that if you stared at the girls any longer, Moony Jr. over there would start showing itself."

The black-haired boy nodded towards Remus' crotch and let out a laugh while James just grinned; trying to control himself in order not to look at the red-head that sat less than a metre away from him.

"At least mine works, Padfoot. Remember that time last year with that Hufflepuff?" Remus said as he reached for a piece of toast. "Janice, her name was?"

Sirius went pale and quickly turned his attention to the food in front of him; swallowing his lunch like it was a bowl of Polyjiuice potion, which caused Remus and James to laugh – before the first got up, said his goodbyes and quickly made his way to the library, wanting to finish his potions essay quickly so that he and the rest of the Marauders could sneak into Hogsmeade that night and get drunk on Firewhiskey.

He was just about to enter the beloved room when someone tapped him from behind, and Remus Lupin turned around to find Savannah Holiday looking at him. She did not speak, she simply slipped a piece of parchment into his hand and left – shooting him an urgent look before quickly making her way back to the Great Hall, Remus supposed.

He opened the parchment piece and read it twice; his heart beating faster as he dropped his bag and ran. The parchment that he left on the floor read only a few simple lines, but the boy knew what she meant.

"_Remus, go to the Gryffindor Head Dorm. Don't speak to anyone. You'll find her before you reach the portrait. Try to save her. You didn't hear this from me. I'm sorry."_

* * *

Lily Evans was looking at James Potter with wide eyes and a disgusted look on her face while he flirted openly with none other than Saffron Davies – Hufflepuff prefect and one of the biggest (excuse the expression) whores at Hogwarts. The filthy, stupid, horrible womanizer! Just yesterday he had been doing the exact same thing to a poor Ravenclaw fifth year! She stabbed the meat before her violently before dropping the knife and looking up at her friends, who looked like they were holding back laugher.

"Oh, just shut up." The red-head growled, running her forehead with her hand and sighing deeply. After living with Potter for two weeks, they had actually shared some great nights talking, mind you; and they were actually beginning to be more than civil when, last night, Lily had seen it. And she was still pretty traumatized.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

** THE NIGHT BEFORE **

It had been months since Lily Evans had felt so completely heart-broken. Her conversation with one Severus Snape had been terrible and, once again, had ended with her having to tell him to go away – that whatever happened between them was over. That it needed to be over, for their own good – Lily because it broke her heart to see him mess with Dark Magic and Severus because if his "friends" found out about his longing for a Mudblood such as herself, the black-haired boy would be in trouble.

Sometimes, though, she just wanted to hug him like she used to do so many years ago. She wanted to tell him what was going on with her life and for him not to judge her, or the feelings that could feel blossoming in her chest for the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. But she couldn't, could she? He had chosen his way and she had chosen hers, and there was really nothing she could do about it, other than suffering in silence.

Lily hurried back to the Head dorm; tears falling down her cheeks as she mentally cursed herself for even bothering to say a word to him. Why did she go and get hurt again, when there was nothing else she could do? She should never have led him on – she should never have spoken to him again after that day, in their fifth year.

Lily walked through the portrait hole and a piercing scream escaped her mouth as she found James Potter sitting on their shared couch, groaning loudly as a blonde (very naked) girl bounced on him passionately. For some reason that baffled her, none of them seemed to notice her presence, and she quickly walked out again – feeling a bit of a murderous rage towards the girl. Wait, shouldn't she be upset at James? Oh, bugger everything. She just wanted to find her friends and hide in a hole.

Nope. She hadn't just seen that. Nope, no, not a chance. By Merlin, she hated him.

She happened to have left her common room mere seconds before the black-haired boy growled out. "Fuck, Lily!"

The blonde Ravenclaw was gone within five minutes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

** PRESENT **

"You're the one who's jealous of Davies!" Marlene laughed, finishing her lunch quickly and smirking at her best friend; waving her perfectly manicured hand in the air. "Is Lily in looooove?"

"Fuck off, Marley." The red-head spat her words out, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and sighing; resting her head on Alice's shoulder, for she sat next to her. "Shut her up, Alice."

A laugh was heard and then Marlene jumped from her seat; calling Alice every name she knew for hitting her under the table – knowing that it would leave a nasty bruise on her porcelain skin. The blonde witch then tried to kick Alice, but found Mary's leg instead, who yelled out in pain before throwing her fish at Marlene's head.

"I dunno, Prongs. You must have done something to annoy the gal, right? You guys were acting quite friendly so, to put it bluntly… what the fuck did you do, you arsehole?" Sirius asked, his plate empty in front of him as he proceeded to finish off Moony's half-eaten lunch.

James shrugged, pushing his plate and sighing – feeling nothing like the handsome, confident, talented man he knew he was. He had no idea why Lily had been acting so cold towards him all morning; he had actually begun to believe that she was giving him a chance to prove himself, and now… She had just put up her wall again. And unless he found out what he had done wrong, he wouldn't be able to break it down.

The real question was, was he really going to ignore his pride and apologize to the Head Girl? Was he going to be so weak?

He did not have an answer yet. "I have no idea, Pad! The girl was being wonderfully polite and this morning it just changed. I'm not a fucking mind-reader; I don't know what I did wrong. She wouldn't tell me if I asked her, would she?" The black-haired boy inquired, looking at both of his friends. Sirius shrugged as if he was telling him that maybe she would, and Peter just shook his head.

James decided that Peter was the right one this time. He was going to suffer for whatever he had done to her, that was for sure.

* * *

Remus quickly ran through the Gryffindor portrait hole – breathing heavily as he made his way towards the Head Dorm. He had no idea what he was going to find, but he knew it was bad, if it had caused Savannah to risk her own life to tell him that something was wrong; terribly wrong.

He was not prepared for what he saw, however.

There was blood – a lot of it – and in the middle of a large pool of scarlet liquid laid a girl, her face pale and her once beautiful body exposed and cut open. He stepped forward slowly, his knees threatening to go numb as he knelt down – pressing two fingers against her neck and realizing that her heart was no longer beating. Her body, in contrast with his sweaty hands, was cold – lifeless, and as Remus examined her, he realized that she had not only been humiliated and tortured, but that she had been raped as well.

Across her large breasts, a wound spelled the words 'blood traitor' and the brown-haired prefect felt a wave of nausea wash through his body. The war was finally at Hogwarts. A girl who looked like she was his age had been brutally murdered because of blood statuses.

Remus got up, his knees and hands tainted with the girl's blood as he picked up the book that had been left on the floor next to her. He opened it and looked on the first page for her name but instead, he found one that Remus knew wasn't hers.

The boy read the name again and again, his body shuddering and his hands shaking as he dropped the book – watching as the girl's blood enveloped it.

"**Property of Lily S. Evans."**

Remus fell to the floor and vomited.

* * *

**Next time on The Girl With The Emerald Eyes:**

_It had been because of her; because of her book. She knew it, and it made her sick to her stomach. Perhaps if the brunette girl had not borrowed her book, she would still be alive._

_It had been because of her._

_All because of her._

_And, for the first time in her life, as James wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, Lily realized that she was, in fact, a Mudblood._

_And she wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt. She was leaving Hogwarts._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it! A very Remus-centred chapter that I loved writing. I hope you enjoyed it, for it is a very important chapter in this fanfic, and it was really needed. Also, a quick question, should I change the Rating of this fic to M?

Please review and let me know! Your opinion matters to me.


End file.
